


Wiedervereinigung

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex In A Cave
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Nachdem sie (mal wieder) eine Stadt vor Banditen gerettet haben, können Winnetou und Scharlih endlich ihr Wiedersehen feiern.





	Wiedervereinigung

**Wiedervereinigung**

 

 

"Winnetou", flüsterte Old Shatterhand und bereute es innerlich, dass sie nicht alleine waren, sondern Old Firehand hinter Winnetou stand und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. "Scharlih", antwortete Winnetou ebenso leise und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, um ihn am Unterarm zu packen und in eine (viel zu kurze) Umarmung zu ziehen. Während sie sich wieder trennten, betrachte Old Firehand sie leicht amüsiert und wies sie dann zum Tisch, den der Wirt in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt hatte. "Also, meine Freunde", fing der Westjäger an, als sie alle saßen: "nun lasst uns mal überlegen, wie wir das Problem des Ortes lösen können."

Ihre Besprechung dauerte bis tief in die Nacht und die Uhr in der großen Stube des Wirtshauses hatte schon 3 Uhr morgens geschlagen, als Old Firehand sich vom Tisch erhob und verkündete, dass sie ihren Plan am nächsten Tag im Detail klären und präsentieren würden. "Ich nehme an, dass du dich nach draußen begeben wirst, Winnetou?",fragte er mit einem neckischen Blitzen  im Blick. Der Häuptling der Apatschen schwieg eisern, zog aber strafend eine Augenbraue hoch, und Old Firehand verließ mit einem letzten Gruß den Raum. Winnetou  und Old Shatterhand sahen sich von den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Tisches für eine Minute lang an. Dann stand Old Shatterhand betont kontrolliert und langsam auf und zog die Vorhänge an den Fenstern zu. Dann ging er ebenso langsam und kontrolliert zu Winnetou und stellte sich neben ihn. Die Blutsbrüder betrachteten sich wieder einige Minuten, den Anblick des Anderen in sich aufsaugend, bis Winnetou ebenfalls aufstand und sich vor Old Shatterhand stellte. Nun gab es kein Halten mehr für den Deutschen. Er vergrub seine Hände in den schwarzen  Haaren seines Blutsbruders und zog ihn leidenschaftlich an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Winnetou küsste ihn mit derselben Leidenschaft zurück und schlang seine Arme um die Hüften des Deutschen um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

Einige Minuten lang  standen die beiden Männer an den Tisch gelehnt da und küssten sich, wobei ihre Hände als Gegensatz zu ihren hitzigen Küssen sanft über den Anderen glitten und ihn auf offensichtliche Veränderungen untersuchen. Auf einmal noch hecktischer begannen sie sich an der Kleidung zu ziehen um nackte Haut zu spüren. Winnetou löste sich langsam von Old Shatterhand und sie sahen sich mit lustverschleierten Augen an. "Scharlih", flüsterte Winnetou heiser, "wir sollten uns heute nur schlafen legen, damit wir diesen Dorf morgen helfen können." "Mein Bruder hat wie immer recht", antwortete Old Shatterhand und er ging einen Schritt zurück. Der Blonde zog rasch und beinahe sachlich Hemd, Hose und Stiefel aus und wandte sich dem schmalen Bett in der Ecke des Raumes zu, während er dem Rascheln lauschte, dass ihm bedeutete, dass sein Blutsbruder sich ebenfalls auszog. Der Deutsche legte sich auf das Bett und schlang seine Arme um den Indianer, als dieser sich zu sich legte.  Er küsste ihn in den Nacken und die Beiden schliefen nach kurzer Zeit friedlich ein.  

 

 

Nachdem sie zusammen die Tramps, die den Ort bedrohten, besiegt hatten trennten sich Winnetou und Old Shatterhand von Old Firehand und ritten zu zweit weiter. Sie waren beide noch erregt nach ihrer kurzen Begrüßung am letzten Abend (Morgen), wobei nur Old Shatterhand sich durch seine etwas flatterhaften Bewegungen beim Erzählen seiner Abenteuer im Orient etwas anmerken ließ. SI ritten langsam über die ihnen wohlbekannte Ebene und schenkten mehr einander als der Umgebung Aufmerksamkeit und vor allen Dingen Karl versank immer wieder in Winnetous Augen und ließ sich von Winnetous schöner Form ablenken. Als die Sonne anfing unterzugehen, erreichten die beiden Reiter ein Felsmassiv, durch das sich ein System aus Wildpfaden und Höhlen zog, dass die beiden Blutsbrüder schon einige Male vorher zu Genüge erkundet hatten. Winnetou lenkte Iltschi auf einen versteckten Pfad, der zu einer Höhle führte, die ihnen als sicheres Nachtlager dienen sollte. Sie stellten ihre Pferde in einen hinteren Teil der Höhle, der leicht abgeschirmt war, unter und versorgten sie, bevor sie sich selbst im vorderen Teil der Höhle ausbreiteten, mit zahlreichen Decken und den Vorräten auf einer leicht erhöhten Ebene. ALs Winnetou mit dieser letzten Aufgabe fertig war, drehte er sich zu seinem Blutsbruder um, der den Eingang der Höhle getarnt hatte. Als samtschwarze und himmelblaue Augen sich trafen, fing der Funken, der den ganzen Tag geglommen hatte, an zu brennen.  Old Shatterhand durchquerte mit  raschen Schritten die Höhle und zog Winnetou in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie verloren sich für einen langen Moment in der Leidenschaft, bevor sie sich um Luft ringend voneinander lösten. Karl zog Winnetou sein Oberteil aus und strich zärtlich über den entblößten Oberkörper. Er registrierte eine feine Narbe, die sich über Winnetous Arm zog und küsste sich zärtlich. Winnetou schob ihn ein Stück zurück, näher zu den Fellen und Decken, und begann noch im Laufen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und er schob es dann über die breiten Schultern des Deutschen. Als sie den weichen Haufen erreichten küssten sie sich wieder intensiv, bevor sie sich mit einem leichten Lachen voneinander lösten und die Schuhe abstreiften. Winnetou lachte erneut und stieß Karl gegen die Brust, sodass er auf die Decken fiel und seinen Blutsbruder von unten hungrig ansah. Für einen Moment lang betrachte der Dunkelhaarige den Liegenden- seine zerwühlten blonden Haare, die muskulöse und sich heftig hebende Brust und die funkelnden blauen Augen. Dann ließ Winnetou sich ebenfalls auf die Decken fallen,  seine Beine neben den Hüften des Deutschen und begann erneut Karl leidenschaftlich zu küssen, bis der ununterbrochen in seinen Mund stöhnte. Sie küssten sich bis keiner der Beiden sich mehr fähig sag, ihre Lust aufeinander noch länger zu ignorieren.

Karl drehte sich in einer Demonstration purer körperlichen Stärke Winnetou auf den Rücken und zog ihn blitzschnell die Leggins aus, wobei er sich selbst noch im selben Moment die Hose von den Beinen strampelte. Er legte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Blutsbruder, die Unterarme neben dessen Kopf abgestützt, und beide stöhnten, als sich ihre Geschlechter zum ersten Mal berührten. Karl  sah Winnetou tief in die wunderschönen samtenen Augen und begann mit seinen Hüften sanft gegen Winnetous  und rieb so ihre Erektionen aneinander, was Winnetou ein wildes Aufstöhnen entlockte, was der Dunkelhaarig mit einem weiteren Kuss zu ersticken versuchte. Nach einem besonders intensiven Rollen von Karls Hüften legte Winnetou ihm eine Hand auf die schweißfeuchte Brust und drückte ihn leicht hoch und weg, bis Karl ihn erneut in die Augen sah. "Scharlih", flüsterte Winnetou rau: "ich will, dass du mich heute ganz nimmst." Der Deutsche richtete sich weiter auf, wobei er  zwischen den geöffneten Beinen Winnetous kniete. Er betrachtete lustvoll das schöne Gesicht des unter ihn liegenden und die erwiderte Lust, die er dort erblickte, ließ ihn erschauern. Winnetou tastete nach der kleinen Flasche Öl, die er selbst zwischen den Fellen platziert hatte, und drückte es seinem Gegenüber in die Hand. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und versuchte vergeblich seine Lust zu zügeln, bevor er seine Beine aufstellte, um seinen Blutsbruder den Zugriff zu seinem intimsten Ort zu erleichtern. Karl lächelte sanft aufgrund der Stellung, die das große Vertrauen bewies, dass Winnetou in ihn hatte und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Winnetou."

Er befeuchtete seine rechte Hand mit mehr als ausreichend Öl und umstrich damit vorsichtig Winnetous Eingang. Karl beugte sich vor um Winnetou leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während er mit seinem ersten Finger in den Dunkelhaarigen eindrang. Winnetou keuchte in Karls Mund und drängte sich dem Finger entgegen, ungeduldig seinen Liebsten nach langer Zeit endlich wieder so nahe wie möglich zu spüren. Karl ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und bereitete seinen Blutsbruder weiter gewissenhaft vor, wie immer vorsichtig ihn nicht zu verletzen. Als Karl Winnetou mit drei Fingern immer noch unendlich langsam vorbereitete, richtete dieser sich halb auf und packte dein Blonden kräftig am nicht Beschäftigten Arm. "Scharlih, wenn du...", hier unterbrach er sich selbst mit einem halb unterdrückten Schrei, da Karl seine Prostata gestreift hatte: "... wenn du nicht sofort in mich eindringst, werde ich..." Er unterbrach sich wieder und sah zufrieden zu, wie sein Blutsbruder sein Glied großzügig einölte und er legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und keuchte lustvoll, als er die Erregung Karls an seinem Eingang spürte. Vorsichtig drang der Blonde in Winnetou ein und als er schließlich voll in Winnetou war, sahen sich die Beiden tief in die Augen, bevor Karl anfing mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit in Winnetou zu stoßen. Bald war die Höhle erfüllt mit lauten Keuchen und Stöhnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Winnetou spürte, dass sich sein Innerstes voller Genuss zusammenzog und er packte den Deutschen an der Schulter und ihm entfuhr bei dieser leichten Stellungsveränderung ein: "Scharlih!" Karl stöhnte auf und glitt erneut tief in Winnetou und dies löste aus, dass beide durch diese letzte Stimulation kamen. Einen Moment lang lagen sie beide erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich, aufeinander und küssten sich sanft. "Ich liebe dich, Scharlih" "Ich liebe dich, Winnetou" Die Beiden bewegten sich widerwillig und lagen dann nebeneinander und sahen sich liebevoll an und berührten sich mit schon schlaftrunkenen Händen.

 

 

Morgen, vielleicht auch erst übermorgen würden sie wieder die strahlenden Helden der Prärie sein, heute waren sie nur zwei Männer, die sich über alles liebten.


End file.
